1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electric power generating waterwheels, and more particularly to an adjustable floating waterwheel for use in moving water.
2. Background Information
Modern society revolves around the use and availability of electrical power. Many methods and devices have been developed to create electricity. Electrical power can be created from generators powered by the combustion of natural resources such as wood, coal, oil, or gas. These methods, however, also produce harmful pollutants and consume natural resources. Electricity has also been harnessed from nuclear fission reactors. This method, however, produces harmful radioactive waste.
Hydroelectric power generation is a generally clean method of producing electricity which does not have these negative effects. However, the electricity produced by this method must be transmitted from the power generation location to the site where the electricity is needed. The cost of providing and installing the power transmission systems can be great, and in some cases prohibited because of the associated cost. In addition, the difficulty of obtaining permits and access to place the transmission cables may make electrical transmission to some locations nearly impossible to obtain.
In arid areas where the water supply is limited and water is needed in a variety of applications, a conflict may arise between these various uses for the same water. For example, in an arid area where water is needed for both irrigation and for power generation, a choice must be made between leaving the water in the river for hydroelectric power generation or allowing the water to be diverted in to irrigation canals. This choice is especially difficult on irrigators who need both the water to irrigate and the electricity to pump the water through an irrigation system.
Waterwheels are a known method for obtaining power from moving water. However, most waterwheels also have various problems associated with their use. First, most waterwheels are permanently fixed in their location and do not allow adjustment to compensate for rises and falls in water levels. This inability to adjust results in times where the waterwheels will not function or function with decreased efficiency due to an inability to maintain a desired amount of water contact upon the blades. The fixed location of most prior art waterwheels also makes the wheel prone to being jammed or impaired by floating debris in the water. When this floating debris contacts the blades of the waterwheel, the debris can jam and break the blades of the wheel and may even stop the waterwheel from functioning.
What is needed is a device for producing clean electricity from natural sources in remote locations. What is also needed is a device for obtaining electricity from moving irrigation water in arid areas. What is also needed is a floating waterwheel capable of adjusting to rising and falling water levels and passing over floating debris so as to prevent the waterwheel from being broken or jammed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for obtaining clean, cheap electric power generation in remote locations. Another object of the invention is to provide a device for obtaining electrical power from moving irrigation water in arid areas. Another object of the invention is to provide a floating waterwheel with pivotally positioned arms capable of adjusting to rising and falling water levels and able to pass over floating debris. A further object of the invention is to provide a floating waterwheel with adjustable ballast capable of having a varied profile in the water.
Additional objects, advantages, novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
The object and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the talities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
These objects are achieved through the use of a device having a floating waterwheel connected to an electric generator. This device is made up of a floating cylindrical body having a first end extending to a second end along a cylindrical surface and defining an inner chamber accessible by a resealable bung therein. Attached to the cylindrical surface of the floating cylindrical body are at least two blades. Each end of the floating cylindrical body is fixedly connected to a waterwheel sprocket, and rotatably connected to a pivot arm. Each pivot arm is then pivotally connected to an anchor means. Each waterwheel sprocket is connected to an electric generator by a drive means.
In use, the device is placed in a body of moving water and held in a desired location within the water by the pivot arms and the anchor means. The moving water impacts the blades and causes the floating cylindrical body to rotate. The rotation of the floating cylindrical body causes the waterwheel sprockets to rotate and engage the drive means. The drive means engage the electric generator which then creates electricity.
The waterwheel is pivotally connected to the anchor means and floats. Thus, the waterwheel raises and lowers automatically to adjust to rising and falling water levels and allows passage of floating debris beneath. This device allows electrical power to be generated in a clean, efficient manner in areas where moving water exists, these areas include but are not limited to remote locations, and arid areas having irrigation canals.